The advent of global communications networks such as the Internet has facilitated numerous collaborative enterprises. Telephone and IP networks (e.g., the Internet) facilitate bringing individuals together in communication sessions to conduct business via voice and video conferencing, for example. However, the challenge of communications interoperability continues to plague military and public safety agencies. Such interoperability could give military personnel, first responders, elected officials, and public safety agencies the capability to exchange video, voice and data on-demand and in real time, when needed and as authorized.
National security incidents (e.g., terrorist attacks, bombings, . . . ) and natural disasters (e.g., hurricanes, earthquakes, floods, . . . ) have exposed that true interoperability requires first responders and elected officials to be able to communicate not just within their units, but also across disciplines and jurisdictions. Additionally, full communications interoperability is required at all levels, for example, at the local, state, and federal levels. Conventional network availability has proven to be difficult to maintain in unpredictable environments such as firestorms, natural disasters, and terrorist situations. Too often communications depend on access to fixed or temporary infrastructure and are limited by range or line-of-sight constraints. Moreover, radio interoperability between jurisdictions (e.g., local, state, federal) is always an issue for responders and has become a homeland security matter. Furthermore, proprietary radios and multiple standards and their lack of interoperability with wired and wireless telephony (also called telecommunications) networks make it virtually impossible for different agencies to cooperate in a scaled response to a major disaster.
Accordingly, reliable wireless and/or wired communications that enable real time information sharing, constant availability, and interagency interoperability are imperative in emergency situations. Additionally, greater situational awareness is an increasingly important requirement that enables soldiers and emergency first responders to know each other's position in relation to the incident, terrain, neighborhood, or perimeter being secured. Live video, voice communication, sensor, and location data provide mission-critical information, but low-speed data networks cannot adequately meet the bandwidth requirements to support such critical real time information. Large scale military operations require a comprehensive and coordinated effort based on timely, effective communications between any or all of the military's soldiers and weapons is necessary to cope with the situation. Therefore, what is needed is an improved interoperable command and control communications architecture.